Lost In Stereo
by radcoolbro7
Summary: Bonnie needs to get a CD and Marceline helps her. Bubbline


**Hey guys, here's a oneshot. I got the idea from the song Lost In Stereo by All Time Low… Hence the name. Reviews are appreciated :)**

Bonnibel slowed as she walked by her favorite store.. The store was a music store filled with records, cassettes and CD's, even some instruments, it was also a radio station where the workers got to play their favorite music. Ok it wasn't her favorite store, she only liked it because of the beautiful girl that worked there. Every day when she walked back from her Biochemistry class to her apartment, the girl was always dancing and singing along to the music playing throughout the store. She's been secretly spying on her for so long, she didn't even know her name...

Today, though, Bonnie wasn't going to just walk by the store, she was going in. One of her friends' younger brothers was turning 17 and he asked for a CD. She knew he only asked for one so she was forced to go into the store and talk to the beautiful girl. Her friends were always well informed about her little schoolgirl crushes. She hadn't had any since she was in high school, but this girl was so amazing.

"Whew… ok I can do this" She slowly pushed the door in. The girl peeked around the shelf where she was re-stocking. The girl smiled at her, glob it was the sweetest smile Bonnie had ever seen, then went back to re-stocking. Bonnie swore she stopped breathing for a second, she took another deep breath. She had long, almost shaggy black hair that perfectly contrasted her clear pale skin. She had piercing green eyes that seemed like could see straight through anyone. She was wearing a black tank top with something written on the front, but Bonnie couldn't see yet, the arm holes went halfway down her sides exposing a few tattoos. Her left nostril was pierced, with a thin silver ring. The girl was also wearing dark jeans with holes in the knees. The girl checked her watch then ran to the back. There was a room that was only separated by glass where she launched herself into a spinning office chair and flipped a switch that illuminated the "on air" sign outside the room.

"Hey nerds, it's Marceline your radio bitch. Now, every Saturday around this time Mr. Bossman lets me play _my_ mixtapes that I make during the week of _my_ favorite bands. So up next is a band that I only recently discovered, Tonight Alive. The song's called Lonely girl. Bye!"

"Marceline…" Bonnie whispered. A beautiful name. Marceline banged her head gently and mouthed the words. Bonnie could see what was written on her shirt now. Born This Gay was written in rainbow. Bonnie gasped.

"Hey Pinky you ok?" Marceline asked, referring to Bonnie and her pink dyed hair.

Bonnie coughed "Yeah… um I was w-wondering if you could help me… find a CD for my friend's little brother. He's turning 17"

"Mkay what does he like?" She leaned against a glass counter filled with autographed CD's,records and guitar picks.

"I'm not sure… he's kindof an oddball. He's really goofy and kinda obsessed with me…"

"I can see why, you are pretty hot." She winked and Bonnie blushed and completely froze.

"I'm B-Bonnibel" She bowed her head "Most people call me Bubblegum though"

"Ha! No way, is that kid your getting the CD for blonde, always wears a weird bear hat… named Finn?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

Marceline laughed "That kid is ALWAYS talking about you, 'Bubblegum this, Bubblegum that' It's almost sad that your gay."

Bonnie blushed "H- how did you-"

Marceline rolled her eyes and smirked "Your bracelet, dork"

"Oh, oh yeah heh" Bonnie looked at her pride bracelet.

"Anyway let's get you that CD." Marceline grabbed her hand and Bonnie lost sight of reality.

"Hmm… Ok here's one album, Barenaked Ladies. I think he'll like it. He'll get a kick out of the name too."

"Cool…" Bonnie looked at their hands. Still touching. Marceline let go and started making her way to the register.

"I'm gonna get him a different Barenaked Ladies album. Thanks for reminding me of that twerp's birthday."

"Uh, yeah…" Bonnie smiled "How much?"

"Eh… I've got it. Anyways I think you'll pay me back eventually…"

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

Marceline smiled, putting her own cash in the register. "Listen, my shift ends in an hour, do you want to go to that Italian restaurant down the street and get some spaghetti with me?"

Bonnie blushed "Like… a date?"

Marceline rolled her eyes in annoyance, but her smile gave her away. She put the CD and receipt in the bag and handed it to Bonnie. "Yes like a date. Meet me here. And I gotta go put another few songs on, bye Bonnie" Bonnie blushed as her new girlfriend ran to the back room.

 **THE END**


End file.
